Malaysian High: The Neverland Performance/Transcript
Rehearsal for Performance Later Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Animation Studios Hakim: Josefina, are we gonna do neverland? Josefina: Eh. Not now Hakim, we’re kinda busy here. Hakim: Don’t worry. Hafizah: Hey guys, are we gonna go dress? All: Later. Haziqah: Ready to go?! All: Alright, alright! Disney Pictures presents Hasbro Studios production ”Malaysian High: The Neverland Performance “ flies and have a wand All: Hi, Wadihan! Wadihan: Ready to go? All: Yes! has a magic wand then puts magic; Everyone wears a underwater world costumes Haziqah: So nice. Hakim: Whoa! Hafiza: So cool! Josefina: It’s underwater world and the neverland! Hakim: Are we guys ready? All: Alright! Let’s go! The Neverland and the Jungle Book end performance comes to the season performance; the sign reads The Neverland and the Jungle Book Syafi: to his microphone ''Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the starting lineup for The Neverland Performance! ''crowd cheers Hakim: Girls, can perform the underwater world? All: Later. Syafi: The neverland is coming to be nearest, The Anastasia Disney! Cinderella You Will Always Find Me in Your Heart animals came to dance music ends crowd cheers Syafi: All the way of The Neverland and the Jungle Book is, The Fairies Tinkerbell Fly to Your Heart animal begins to dance music ends cheers Syafi: The next day of the home, The Homecoming from the Wild! The Homecoming Fatin: How do we know? Sirene: So what you wanna make from? Fatin: Others? I Won’t Grow Up music ends Fatin: Help, help, i can’t take it anymore! Sirene: It’s okay. crowd cheers Josefina: Tristan how do we dance from the underwater world? Tristan: Eh. Josefina, not now. Josefina: Yeah. Syafi: At the insects of the garden. All the Neverland and the Jungle Book is, The Wings! The Wingsters cheering [Mega Run song of the soundtrack: Lava Caves] dances to the wings crowd cheers at the neverland Hakim: Are we guys in dance troupe? Josefina: Yeah. Haziqah: Sure. Hafiza: I know. Haziqah: Now, where should we start? Hafeezah: The Underwater World. Syafi: And now, The Neverland and the Jungle Book is for dance troupe is The Mermaids! crowd cheers The Underwater World Alyssa: to her microphone ''Are we ready?! '''All': Yes Alyssa: Let’s go! girls walks to the concert than the girls’ legs sits down Haziqah: to her microphone We miss you Peter Pan. Mina: to her microphone How are you Peter? Tristan: Good. Pearly Shells girls begins to dance with the music of mermaids music stops Tristan: to his microphone Wait!! That's not how you guys do should have fun. All: girls are seen became shrugged How? Tristan: Cue music. Syafi: And now the show is starting for the world, The underwater world, The Sea Harmony! crowd cheers for the neverland Part 1, Twist Again; Part 2, A Little Bit boys begins to dance for the sea harmony Shake My Man '' ''boys are seen dancing like a guitar strum Show at the Ball other boys are seen dancing On Your Mark, Get Set next boys are seen dancing the next music plays the boys starts to dance girls stands up and dance; The animals begins to dance music ends All: Aww!!!… we want more. Tristan: You want more? All: Yes. Tristan: If only if Tinkerbell. Haziqah, Hafizah '''and '''Mina: Come on in Tinkerbell!! Footloose animals begins to dance for summer song ends Tristan: Ok, ok. Have a question to us. Have you seen a pirates around? looks anything Tristan: Pirates oh. I saw you pirates, pass by- Josefina: to her microphone Yes, they’re joining us but were to due people. Tristian: But where are they headed? Zirah: her microphone But where’s this all we’re of the make it. Tristan: Bye mermaids, you need to cue some rescuing! All: Awww!!… Please Peter, take it us! animals finished the concert of the neverland, while the crowd cheers